Little light
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Jamie se pose des questions sur ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour Jack... et lorsqu'il est avec lui, il ferait tout pour le garder à ses côtés. Alors lorsqu'il vient encore une fois le voir, il décide de tout lui avouer.


Couché sur son lit qu'il avait depuis sa plus petite enfance, Jamie fixait le plafond. Il se mordait incessamment la lèvre inférieure, sur lesquelles commençait déjà à couler un fin filet de sang. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Ou plutôt, il ne savait plus la signification réelle de l'attachement qu'il portait au Gardien qu'il était le premier à avoir vu. Et à qui il s'était accroché, comme si dès lors qu'il avait posé son regard sur lui et croisé ses yeux bleu intense, un lien imbrisable s'était créé. De l'amitié, de l'amour, de la dévotion, de l'obsession? Tout cela en même temps? C'était cela qui traversait son esprit depuis que toutes ces émotions se ressentaient en sont esprit et en son cœur. Oui. Ce devait être tout à la fois. Il ne pouvait pas... se passer de lui... dès qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, il était le plus heureux de tous, et dès qu'il ne le voyait pas durant les longues périodes où il apportait l'Hiver dans d'autres coins de la planète, il lui manquait horriblement, tellement qu'il avait envie de pleurer.

Jamie se tourna vers le côté. Jack rendait les enfants heureux... et s'il s'occupait plus d'eux que de lui? S'il s'amusait plus quand il jouait avec eux que quand il jouait avec lui? Le garçon serra les dents. S'était son Jack..! Il avait été le premier à le voir, et le premier sur qui le garçon des neiges avait vraiment porté son attention. Le premier qui avait prononcé son nom tout en croyant à lui... personne ne devrait avoir une place plus haute que la sienne dans le cœur de Jack. Pas même les autres gardiens. Après tout, Jack ne leur parlait pas beaucoup avant, non? Et il portait encore moins de sympathie à Bunny avec qui il se disputait, et se duspute toujours, tout le temps. Donc il n'y a pas de raison que Jack préfère les autres gardiens à lui. Quant aux autres enfants... Jamie ne pouvait pas savoir comment le Gardien des neiges était avec eux.

Il mis sa tête sous les couvertures, comme s'il allait pleurer et qu'il voulait se cacher. Mais aucune larme ne sortit, et il ne fit que serrer plus sa peluche de lapin contre lui.

Soudain, il sentit un vent froid s'introduire dans sa chambre. Il frisonna. Il avait pourtant fermé la fenêtre, non? Lâchant un grognement, il se leva péniblement et s'avança vers l'ouverture. En effet, sa fenêtre était ouverte... étrange. Il allait la fermer lorsqu'il cru voir quelque chose durant une fraction de secondes. Où plutôt... quelqu'un... lui... mais ça ne pouvait pas être...

\- ...Jack?

Celui-ci finit par se montrer, flottant dans les airs et allant s'assoir sur l'appui de fenêtre.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Jamie, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu... m'espionnais? Demanda le garçon en haussant un sourcil, faisant fi de la phrase du jeune homme.

\- Non, je.. je t'observais juste!

\- Donc, tu m'espionnais.

\- ...Si tu veux, finit par lancer le garçon des neiges en soupirant.

\- ..Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir..? Demanda Jamie en baissant la tête.

Jack eu un sursaut, comme si lui-même en était choqué, et il mit sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je venais, Jamie, seulement, tu étais occupé et je ne voulais pas te déranger... et puis tu sais très bien que j'ai d'autres endroits où je dois apporter l'hiver, et d'autres enfants dont je dois m'occuper.

\- Tu ne m'aurais jamais dérangé! Et... c'est vrai... dit le brun en baissant la tête. E... Excuse-moi si je suis si égoïste, Jack... je... je ne pense qu'à moi... mais c'est parce que tu me manquais trop, parce que je suis triste lorsque tu es loin! Rajouta-t-il avec un ton plus élevé alors que quelques larmes coulaient de ses joues.

\- Hé là, Jamie! S'exclama Jack avec un regard rassurant. Regarde-moi. Je suis là, tu le vois bien!

\- Oui, dit le garçon en reniflant légèrement et en laissant apparaître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Mais ce sourire disparut de suite.

\- Mais tu vas repartir... encore une fois.

Le garçon des neiges se mordit la lèvre. Il n'allait pas lui mentir, il devra bien le quitter un jour.

\- C'est vrai, je vais devoir repartir, mais d'abord, je vais rester avec toi cette nuit! Annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Le visage de Jamie devint rayonnant et ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles.

\- C'est vrai?! Tu va jouer avec moi!

\- Haha, jouer, peut-être pas! On va réveiller tes parents! Bien que je ne dirais pas non. Rajouta-t-il en se mettant sur un pied à un coin du lit.

\- Alors que va-t-on faire...?

\- Hm... je sais! Je vais te raconter une histoire! Va te mettre dans ton lit.

Jamie lui obéit, pressé, puis le regarda avec un grand sourire.

\- Viens avec moi!

\- Je vais plus te refroidir qu'autre chose, tu sais.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai chaud, mentit le garçon.

Cela lui importait peu que Jack était glacé. Il voulait juste l'avoir auprès de lui.

\- Et.. Et je te réchaufferai... rajouta-t-il alors que ses joues s'enflammaient.

\- Bah. Comme tu veux! S'exclama Jack en faisant un salto arrière pour atterrir sous la couverture, faisant lâcher un petit rire au plus jeune.

Jamie vint directement se coller à lui, comme s'il en avait plus que tout besoin. Un frisson de froid le parcouru, mais il sentait que sont corps était bien trop chaud pour que cette onde glaciale ne puisse l'atteindre.

\- Commence ton histoire! S'exclama-t-il avec empressement.

\- Haha, oui, du calme. Alors, cette histoire se passe dans un pays très lointain, et très froid...

\- Froid comme le Missouri en hiver?

\- Non, encore plus froid! Là où la neige recouvre absolument tout et où le vent et tellement glacial qu'aucun être humain ne peut le supporter!

\- Ooh...

\- Il y existait un miroir, qui avait été créé par le Diable. Et à travers de ce miroir, tout ce qui était beau avait l'air laid et tout ce qui était laid avec l'air beau.

\- Mais toi, tu es tellement beau que même dans ce miroir tu serais toujours le plus beau du monde!

\- N'exagère pas, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire gêné. Enfin, bref, et donc, un jour, ce miroir se brisa, et deux morceaux tombèrent sur un garçon ; l'un dans son œil, et l'autre dans son cœur.

\- Ça devait faire mal...

\- Non, il ne l'a pas senti, comme c'était un miroir magique! Ce garçon s'appelait Kay. Et, lui qui était si gentil et généreux, en recevant ces morceaux de verre maudit, il devint méchant et mauvais...

\- Comme Noirceur?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Mais Noirceur n'est pas méchant... enfin, si, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est ainsi. C'est sa raison de vivre, de faire peur aux enfants, comme ça l'est pour toi de les rendre heureux! C'est pour ça, je crois en lui, mais je n'ai pas peur de lui! Il aurait dû être heureux lui aussi...

\- Jamie, tu ne dois pas toujours être gentil avec tout le monde comme ça...

\- Mais il mérite quand même un peu de compassion.

Jack soupira. Il savait pertinemment que rien ni personne au monde ne pourra faire changer cet enfant d'avis.

\- ...Et sinon, tu veux que je continue de te raconter l'histoire ou...?

\- Oui, oui! Pardon de t'interrompre!

\- Bon, dit Jack en souriant et en caressant ses cheveux. Donc, ce garçon était devenu méchant. Et comme il avait des morceaux du miroir, la méchante Reine des Neiges le captura.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui faire?

\- Tu verras! Mais pendant ce temps, l'amie de Kay, Gerda, était partie à sa recherche. Et durant son voyage, elle a rencontré beaucoup de gens, comme une magicienne, un prince et une princesse, des brigands...

\- Mais du coup, qu'à fait la Reine des Neiges à Kay?

\- Tu es curieux! Eh bien, elle lui a donné deux baisers ; un pour lui faire oublier ses souvenirs, et un autre pour qu'il ne ressente plus de douleur. Mais elle ne lui en a pas donné de troisième, parce que sinon il allait mourir.

\- Elle était amoureuse de lui?

\- Qui sait? Répondit Jack avec un léger rire. Mais en tout cas, c'est lorsque Gerda pleura pour Kay et qu'elle se rendit compte de l'amour qu'elle lui portait qu'il fut libéré de l'emprise de la Reine des Neiges... et, tous les deux sont rentrés sains et saufs, et ils ont vécu heureux ensemble.

\- Et la Reine des Neiges, elle est restée toute seule..?

\- Eh bien... oui...

\- La pauvre.. pourquoi est-ce que les méchants sont toujours tristes à la fin des histoires...?

\- Parce que c'est leur destin, c'est tout, Jamie.

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste...

\- Je sais, mais c'est comme ça.

\- Et, dis, tu l'as rencontré, cette Reine des Neiges?

\- Haha! Non, mais j'ai inspiré celui qui a inventé cette histoire...

\- Moi je suis sûre que cette Reine existe! J'y crois!

\- Haha! Mais tu crois en tout, Jamie!

\- Même!

Il y eu un silence, avant que le garçon ne reprenne :

\- Dis, Jack, tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un..?

Le Gardien fut surpris par cette question.

\- Eh bien... oui, mais c'était il y a très longtemps.

\- Et est-ce que tu m'aimes moi?

\- P... Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

\- Parce une moi, je t'aime!

\- Tu es trop petit pour comprendre les différentes manières d'aimer...

\- Je suis peut-être encore un enfant mais je ne suis pas idiot!

\- Très bien, très bien... moi aussi, je t'aime, Jamie.

Il avait dit cela assez simplement, sans trop savoir s'il était vraiment sérieux ou non. Mais apparemment, l'enfant avait pris cela avec véracité, vu la couleur pourpre que venaient de prendre ses joues.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, il plongea juste dans les bras de Jack pour le serrer le plus fort possible.

\- Ne me quitte plus, pitié, Jack...

\- Je ne te quitte plus, Jamie, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire rassurant.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps que quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon plein d'imagination s'était endormi contre lui.

\- Dors bien, ma petite lumière... murmura le garçon des neiges en lui embrassant la joue.

Il allait tout faire pour rester le plus souvent à ses côtés, et le plus longtemps possible.

 _ **~Fin!~**_


End file.
